dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Categorizing characters
The point has been raised that we need to codify how the wiki distinguishes between characters of different types based on their attributes (not powers). For example, Clara Oswald has a healing power, but a relatively low heal attribute. She should thus be listed as something other than a healer, likely a balanced character with a healing power. Such a distinction would be reflected in the intro paragraph to each character's page, as well as on a second line in the Legacy section of their infoboxes. For example, we'd say that someone was an aggressive character with a color-changing ability; a healing character with an augmenting ability; an aggressive character with an attack ability; or a tank character with a utility ability (bombs or stunning). We just need to set some sort of standard about how we determine whether someone is aggressive, a tank, balanced, or a healer. Any suggestions? When we reach a consensus, we can write an article describing the different character types and what criteria the wiki uses when analyzing them, and place it in the gameplay section of the sitewide header bar. —yoda8myhead (talk) 00:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : Clara's HP is pretty high. At max level/rank (level 40), she has 3615 base HP, 728 base atk and 217 base heal. But other than that specific detail, that sounds like a decent method of categorization. Personally, when I look at the characters in the game, I compare HP to atk, and atk to heal. If HP is about 4x as much as atk, I consider it a tank character; if atk is about as high as HP (or higher), it's an attack character; and if heal is almost as high as atk (or higher), it's probably a healer. I determined the relative valuation of the attributes based on the increments each point gives them, so I'd say a balanced character would have an approximate base attribute ratio of 10:5:3. So basically, a significant deviation from that ratio in favor of one stat should tell us which type it is, if it's not balanced. For example, K9 MK II (at level 40: 1154/1931/164) has a base attribute ratio of approximately 6:10:1 (attacker), Clara has a ratio of about 15:3:1 (tank), Rory Williams (at level 40: 996/897/879) has a ratio of approximately 1:1:1 (healer), and Jenny Flint (at level 36: 1479/890/395) has a ratio of approximately 10:6:3 (balanced). Fiveofeight (talk) 09:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree with Fiveofeight, I would say suggest the following as a rule of thumb, we can change the numbers as we go along :: Tank: HP > Atk x3 :: Healer: Heal x1.5 > Atk :: Agreesive: Atk > HP :: Balance: none of the above ::Arthur1812 (talk) 17:26, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: That system works fine for me. I'll get another attribute added to the info boxes later today, and I'll leave it to you guys to fill in some of the info as it becomes available. I think we should, when doing so, also change the first sentence of the body of the article to read something like "K9 Mk II is a black aggressive companion with a control power." This lets us link to a single article covering gem color (with redirects pointing from each color to the amalgam article) and explain there the how leveling works, what enemies different gem combos are strong/weak against, etc. The same for a single page breaking down what it means to be an aggressive character or a balanced character, etc. and reprinting the taxonomy listed above so we're transparent to other potential editors. —yoda8myhead (talk) 18:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: OK even though I set the rule of thumb, i just ran into a spot of trouble, at rank 2 captain rory is offensive but at rank 3, he's balanced, any ideas?- Arthur1812 (talk) 23:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: What is he at ranks 1 and 4? I'd say we go with whatever he is most often and if he's both equally, we either make a judgment call or we call him an aggressive/balanced character.—yoda8myhead (talk) 23:41, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: He is unlocked at rank 2 and I haven't got to rank 4 yet -Arthur1812 (talk) 23:46, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: The rule is a little too strict. More to the point, Captain Rory's atk is still higher than the average character's atk for the first level of rank 3. Ratios are useful for getting a general idea of which stats are stronger than normal, and they're useful when we don't have a reference point for the average value of a given attribute. They still tell us that Captain Rory's atk is higher than normal here (his ratio at rank 3 is about 17:15:1 or 11:10:2/3), but it's more than how just two of those stats compare to each other; it's more important to compare the stats to the average values for the given rank. In this case, his atk is above-average (average initial base atk for rank 3 seems to be something like ~300), and his heal is below-average. So even though those stats are "balanced" by the rules listed above, he's still an aggressive (high atk) character. -Fiveofeight (talk) 23:57, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Actually I leveled him abit more he's considered agressive again, but I see what you guys mean though. Meanwhile I thought I will list a template for power type down here: :::::: Attack - Deal x damage to all enemies. - 11th Doctor, Vastra etc :::::: Healing - Heal allies for x HP - Clara, Strax, Rory etc :::::: Transform - Convert x gems to y - River, Jenny etc :::::: Boost - Increased damage from x gems - Amy, Brian etc :::::: Bomb - Set a bomb and deal x damage to target enemies after y turns - Porridge :::::: Stun - Stun target enemy for 2/3 turns. - K9, John Riddell etc :::::: Cure - Cure Poison - Punishment Medic, Malokeh :::::: What do you guys think? - Arthur1812 (talk) 12:36, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I would call transform "convert" instead, since that's the language used in the power description. I think the rest of the names are fine. I should be able to set up the infobox templates with a switch parser function so that if we enter "Attack" or "attack" in the power parameter, it will display the associated icon, similar to how we currently manually do it in the powers table in the body of the article. —yoda8myhead (talk) 19:38, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I listed some power names as subtitles in a section on character powers in the Combat mechanics article. I'm not too attached to the names, though, so we can change them to these, as long as we're consistent. -Fiveofeight (talk) 20:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: The only power symbol I don't think this covers is the cracked heal symbol, which enemies have when they reduce the efficacy of pink gems. I don't know of any characters that do the same, but I could see one down the road that made enemy attacks of a certain color less effective. If we call the opposite boost, what would we call this? If we've got all of them set before we start getting to enemy pages and level walkthroughs, that will save us from having to come up with a name for it later.—yoda8myhead (talk) 20:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) The level 1 (rank 2) stats for The Girl Who Waited seem really low, especially compared with, for example, Jennifer Lucas at level 1 (rank 2) or Sam Garner at level 11 (rank 2; i.e. level 10, rank 1). Also, her stats for level 30 seem on the fence between tank and balanced, but I'm going with tank because of her stats at level 40. -Fiveofeight (talk) 05:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC)